


Sleepover

by Mojodragon



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Body Worship, I HAD PERMISSION TO POST THIS FROM HOPE-FOR-SNOW ON TUMBLR, Incest, Jack Twins, Lots of Sex, M/M, Minor, Multi, Threesome, Yaoi, shota I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojodragon/pseuds/Mojodragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup goes for a sleepover at the Frost twins house. NSFW by hope-for-snow on tumblr who gave me permission to post it on here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover

“Mggmm???” said Hiccup, toothbrush in mouth.

He was sleeping over with the Frost twins: Jack the white-haired, blue-eyed Frost and Jackson the brown-on-brown Frost (their mother insisted on the similar names; Jackson had concluded that Mother became a tad obsessed with matching pairs after she found out she was having twins— their old baby photos were exhibit A in _that_ trial).

The entire upstairs portion of the house was solely theirs. Stray paintballs and retainer shrapnel kept the rest of the family away from twin territory. Anything was done ensure maximum privacy.

“C’mon, Hiccy, we’ll have some _fun_.”

“You’ll have the _best_ time of your life!”

At fifteen, hanging out with a duo of eighteen-year-old hormonals seemed the _cool_ way to go.

At nine o’ clock, hanging out with said duo seemed the _boring_ way to go. Or rather, Hiccup was just immune to the twinsanity of it all.

They inhaled popcorn until Jackson swore he’d turned into a cob.

Hiccup was armed with a toothbrush, air raiding the kernels in between his teeth with toothpaste as his only ammunition. Jack had used up all the floss trying to make a dream catcher (“It’ll keep away the Boogeyman, Hic!” he said). Mentally occupied Hiccup was less than mindful of the odd looks molded onto both Jacks faces, especially when minty foam dribbled down the center of his lips creating a thick line to his chin.

The last of the paste was spat into the sink, and the boy took great care to gargle out any popcorn survivors.

“Looks like he’s not a swallower.”

“W-wha?”

“Now now, Hic, you can’t tease us like that.”

Hiccup didn’t like it. Not the smirks – gods, how sexy they were – on their faces. He’d slap them away had he the chance, but puberty and lack of inches prohibited such offenses. The freckled boy chortled nervously, the nerdy kind, and adjusted his attire (which consisted of Jack’s blue hoodie and Jackson’s plaid pajama pants). The twins insisted on making Cola-Mentos rockets, which ended being a Cola-Mentos Hiccup instead. Now here he was, a baggy hoodie and pants that pooled around his feet like a dress.

“So you have any… other plans in mind? Before we sleep?”

Awkwardly, Hiccup sat on the bed. It was sheer willpower that kept the boy sitting and not running home. He hadn’t expected sleepovers to be this nonsensical. Precious time was wasted when he could’ve discovered a new galaxy by now (or finished the chapter on vectors in a physics book he’d found in the attic). It wasn’t exactly easy to sit beneath the scrutinizing spotlight of the twins; their eyes seemed to criticize his lithe body that couldn’t properly fit in their normal, older boy clothes. He retaliated with an incredulous stare of his own.

“I’m sorry, Hiccy, it seems new plans have come up.”

“The Playstation is out of order, but I assure you we can pull out another one.”

A scoff. He stared left – white Jack - then he stared right – brown Jack, before interrupting the awkward silence. Was it just him or did Jack’s eyes shine a pretty navy color in the light?

“Well where is it?”

“Oh, it’s here,” Jackson took a seat, Jack flanking his other side. Great, it was a Jack sandwich. They breathed in his air, replacing the popular-boy’s-room smell with buttery popcorn breath.

“We paused the game at a rather difficult level, though. You think you can help us?” Jack was breathy, so icy that it awoken the goosebumps.

“I’m not much of a gamer… but sure,” he rubbed his nose with a sleeve, a bad habit of his. A coo flitted from Jackson’s lips as he pulled back the sleeve to interlock his fingers with the younger boy’s; on the twin’s face was an expression like a child unwrapping a chocolate bar.

“We could put these hands to good use, can’t we, Jack?”

“I agree. Just a little joystick practice and you’ll be good to go, isn’t that right, Jackson?” Jack examined Hiccup’s left hand, fingering the callous he had on his middle finger from writing.

“’Cause we’re such good friends.”

“Indeed we are.”

“And we like to take care of our friends.”

“Indeed we do.”

“And you’re special, Hiccup.”

“Yes you are.”

“And we’re happy to have met you.”

“Yes we are.”

Amidst the confusion (and the nauseating intertwining of Jack voices), Hiccup had picked out the last part. He hadn’t expected such outright kind words from the twins, stripped naked of its usual sarcastic regality. The sentiment, yes, but not the forwardness – or the unnecessary fondling of fingers.

“Wh-what are you…”

The strokes up and down his extremities increased in pace. The unspeakable chills reverberated from the tip of his phalanges, all the way up to his spine where it frosted his lumbar disks until he was congealed between the two Jacks. He didn’t think fingers were so exciting, not in his wildest of wet dreams (which involved a dragon or two). Must’ve been a gamer thing.

And then Jack kissed him. Tongued him. Then nibbled on his lower lip.

Hiccup expected them to back away laughing— telling him it had all been a joke. This was all a ploy just to catch him vulnerable and mouth gaped-open like a fish. He expected it so badly. Expected it more than the moan that escaped Jackson as he sucked on his fingers individually, as though each finger held a new flavor of Jolly Ranchers. Oh gods, was it possible for a voice to be more sexy than when it spoke? The other Jack continued the assault on his mouth, tongue eager to taste more flavors behind the peppermint toothpaste. It was wet. Hiccup could feel the mingling saliva smacking in between his lips and Jack’s.

A hand snaked to the back of his head, tugging on his auburn strands. Another rubbed tiny circles over his hoodie, right where his nipple was supposed to be. Hiccup buckled into the touch, mewling like a kitten, earning him a lick from Jack above him and a nibble from Jack below him. His hand gripped tightly onto Jack’s collar, dragging the material closer. The twin chuckled.

“Fuck… look how adorable he is,” Jack breathed, breaking the contact, while Hiccup mewed at the loss. Like a mother tending to a bedridden child, he swept his hand over the boy’s bangs and in that moment Hiccup wondered how his own eyes looked like. Were they just a green version of that hypnotic, icy stare?

“He’s so beautiful… I wonder how many more _Hiccspressions_ we can leak out of him…” Chestnut eyes smirked.

“Let’s see.”

Jackson dove into his neck, in a kamikaze of heat and tongue, while Jack tugged on the material of Hiccup’s hoodie with his teeth.

“Wai… wait—“ the boy moaned against the attack on his neck, teeth and tongue interchanging to mark the epicenter of pleasure. Reality slipped away as he fell, becoming a lowly Ace wedged beneath a deck of Jacks. The cards were in play with Lust as the dealer. No turning back.

Not that he wanted to anyways.

They fell into the bed with a thud and a bounce. The momentary weightlessness was pure bliss. Both his hands were secured by either twin, their fingers filling the gaps of the puzzle. Jackson trailed wide, open mouth kisses down Hiccup’s neck until he reached Valhalla right at his collarbone— and gods was he having a picnic there. Jack’s cool breath hovered right over his chest, teasing the budding nipple that perked right through the fabric of the hoodie. Hiccup only saw a head of white hair swoop down, and his eyes immediately shut in anticipation.

Oh gods! Jack was sucking ever so slowly, his teeth lightly grazing the tip, only to tease and ease back to pull on the hoodie instead. Hiccup moaned and felt the twin on his neck do the same.

“Jack, you’re such a tease.”

“But look, he’s enjoying it.”

They marveled at their handiwork: the daze and the boy’s arms risen by his head in sweet surrender. They were his puppeteers— in their hands, they’d tug and twist until they were satisfied with his position.

“Whataya say, Hiccy? You enjoying it?” Jack’s finger was back at his nipple to tease. His cool nail circumnavigated the puckered material, the hoodie wet from his earlier doing.

Hiccup was a mess. He could feel it. A moaning, meowing mess of a silly boy who looked like he just finished a marathon. The presentation was all the more enticing to the hungry twins above him.

“He looks so—“

“—yummy, I know.”

Red Riding Hood never made it to Grandma’s house. Two wolves had found themselves a treat beyond the basket. They smacked their lips at the little morsel.

Jackson was the first to skin him from the hoodie, lifting the hem just to expose his torso. As an answer to his self-consciousness, Hiccup threw both his hands to push the hoodie down and hide his unfit shame. He was sticks and paper. The Jacks would be disappointed by the insufficient meal. Jack pecked him on the forehead, tenderly, so contrary to the tease that he played only moments ago.

“It’s okay, Hic.”

“Don’t be afraid, Hiccy.”

“You’re beautiful.”

“We’ll love you—“

“—no matter what.”

Hiccup eased a bit, eyes still pinched closed and a pinkish blush staining his face. He felt hands lifting the hoodie back up. A quick inhale, and Hiccup took _just a tiny peek_ between his fingers.

“…gorgeous…”

He’d been given no time to react; a tongue quickly delved into his navel and silenced any ‘thank you’s’ that he had planned to express. His back arched, straining for more of _that feeling_ , and his hoodie traitorously slipped higher up, pooling against his neck. Another tongue immediately hooked onto his left nipple, rewarding it with generous licks and sucks. The boy almost screamed, his own fingers jabbed into his mouth to keep silent. He wondered for a second if anyone could hear them, but a long lick that traversed the middle of his torso to stop at the other nipple brought him back to this reality.

His scream built and stuck in his throat.. It birthed out an awkward, guttural mess (just like himself) that miraculously spurred on the Jacks to suckle harder, faster. The room filled with noisy, sloppy slurps and tiny moans in between. They sucked on him; the feeling curled his toes. His fingers tentatively reached for both heads. Shakily they tangled themselves in either white or brown strands, trying desperately to grapple onto any assurance that this was all real. He felt Jack – was that Jack? Hiccup couldn’t tell anymore, both were equally demanding – chuckle, vibrating the sensitized nub in his mouth.

“Mmmmfffpphh!!”

Oh gods, this felt amazing. It was getting hot – why was it so hot? Even with the AC blasting (Jack insisted on living in frigid temperatures), it was sweltering in-between his legs.. This was better than any Merlin fan fiction he’d stayed up late just to read. Arthur wasn’t a match for the Frost twins.

The cotton of the hoodie was becoming abrasive to his newly sensitized skin. Jackson was the first to liberate him; Jack followed his lead and started tugging on the pajama pants. Suddenly, it’s cold and hot. His brain couldn’t register anything but _good_ and _right._ The pajama pants, along with his underwear, came off with one easy swoop, and Hiccup squealed, bashfully covering himself with his hands.

“Shh.. it’s okay Hiccy,” Jackson reassured. Gently, he pried off one of the obstructing hands.

“Nothin’ to be ashamed of,” Jack collected his other hand.

Hiccup’s red, bearing all to the twins (even the freckles on his knees).

_“D-don’t… please…”_

_“I’m ugly…”_

He felt tears pinch his eyes, the heat in his lower half dissipating with the multiplying, emotional pain. He hated himself. His eyes are shut tight; he couldn’t bear to see the disgust in those chiseled faces.

“So fucking gorgeous…”

“…damn sexy…”

Kisses.

Jackson and Jack were kissing him: on his shoulders that could never manage a proper football throw, on his knobby knees that buckled whenever he walked down the stairs, on each finger that created gadgets that were less than perfect, on the nose he hated since he was born, and on the lips he thought were always chapped. They stopped there for a moment, their tongues coaxing his own to come out and play. The taste was utterly ravishing. Both Frost boys were in his mouth, tasting every inch of him, humming in delight at the sweetness. He must’ve had these two under a spell…

There was no way…

“We love you, Hiccup.”

And the tears fall at those damned words. The boy shook his head from side to side, and the twins worried he might give himself a concussion.. They noticed the tears and kissed them away as soon as they came, taking his moment of sorrow on themselves.

“Shh… you’re beautiful…”

“You don’t need us to tell you that.”

“—fucking gorgeous—“

“—so damn sweet—“

“—adorable—“

_“Just stop talking and do me already!”_

Hiccup conceded to the compliments, the candy too sweet for his teeth to handle. Jackson positioned himself in-between the boy’s legs, and his brother joined him. As Hiccup peered over at them, Jack squeezed his hand on reassurance. Hiccup held on tightly. One hand curiously traced his groin, fondling it with the nimblest of techniques. He wasn’t sure whose hand it was, but his body didn’t seemed to care. Instead, he thrashed about at the wild sensation. Another hand captured his balls, massaging them slowly. A third hand was on his hardening length, fingers working the foreskin back and forth.

The boy yelped when he felt something other than hands. A tongue, sliding beautifully from the base of his balls all the way to the slit of his erection.

“That’s a beautiful meow.”

Then there’s two tongues and oh gods two tongues lightly sucking on his tip. A burst of heat, a warm breath, a chilly blow, and the cycle continues until both Hiccup and his cock are whimpering at the attention. His lips were quivering, and with one eye cracked open he marveled at both twins and their lean, toned bodies.

…since when had they gotten naked?

Jack suddenly pulled Hiccup up and they’re both on their knees. Hiccup inhaled the white Jack as a chaste kiss was pressed to his forehead. His green eyes blink in a daze as he stares into the pacifying blue irises. All he was missing was a blanket, and then he could fall asleep in this bliss.

Jackson was behind him, rubbing circles into his shoulder.

“Are you ready, Hic?” Hiccup nodded, his hands clasping onto Jack’s bear arms. _Something_ presses against his backside and he squeals.

“Hey, that’s not fair. Why do you get to go first?”

“Shut up, little brother. This is one of the perks to being the firstborn,” Hiccup needn’t swivel around to see the coy smirk that tugged on Jackson’s lips. His tone said all. _Dominance_. Oh gods, he was dominating him. _They_ were dominating him.

“What the fuck!? By one minute! Firstborn, my ass.” Jackson was rubbing his prick against Hiccup’s backside, sliding in between his cheeks, teasing. _“Oh gods, he’s huge.”_ Hiccup stole a quick peek at Jack’s erection while the twins bickered, the matter as trivial as a pack of gum. The auburnette groaned at the sight, _“That’s gonna fit?”_ The anticipation burned his cheeks redder, feverish almost, and Hiccup swore there was smoke in the air from how labored his breathing thudded in his own ears.

“You stole his lip virginity.” White Jack was losing this war. Hiccup moaned, the teasing in his backside becoming too much. The boy was more than ready to spear himself on the dick and fuck himself then and there. At this, the twins snapped; Jack settled on just lapping at Hiccup’s neck and lips while Jackson got first dibs. A drawer was opened and slammed shut. There was a soft clicking sound and a squirt next; Hiccup felt his legs being pulled apart. His butt was held apart by wet fingers, and he heard Jackson wolf-whistle.

“Just as pretty as the rest of him,” the elder teen drew circles against the boy’s hole, prodding at the entrance. Slowly, his nail teased, pressing in and out. He jabbed in, his finger worming into the heat. Hiccup yelped, digging his head into the nook of Jack’s neck. A gentle rhythm started, in and out, and wiggling.

Two fingers were in him, eliciting more cries from the boy. Jack reached around behind Hiccup; his chilly fingers (why was Jack always cold?) danced along his spine before coming to squeeze into the lubed tightness to join his brother’s fingers.

“MMmmnuuhh!!!”

The boy cried out in innocent lust, the hot and cold sensation moving around like tentacles inside of him. There was an odd squelching noise (was that really him?) and grunts from the Jack in front of him and the Jack behind him. He was sandwiched between the two wonderful bodies that answered to his every whim, fulfilling the unspoken requests that frosted at the tip of his tongue. For once, the boy felt nothing short of a prince.

And then a finger presses that magic button.

It rocketed him to the farthest of galaxies, the ones his Dad once showed him through his homemade telescope as a child. He screamed. Fuck it, if anyone heard him.

“Found it~”

“Jackass.”

_“They were racing?”_

The fingers retreated back to their respective persons. Oh gods, he was ready to come any moment now, his dick throbbing – _begging_ – for just a fraction of sweet release. Precum had already collected at the tip.  He whined.

Two hands gripped his hips tightly for a moment before releasing; another squirting noise, and Jackson’s hands are back. His hard cock pressed achingly in-between Hiccup’s legs. The boy shut his eyes (this is like going into labor!) clenching around the large, intrusive tip. Jack leaned in and a kiss was planted on his forehead where it blossomed into confidence. Jack watered it, fed it, with his words.

“Shh… you can do it, sweetheart. Don’t rush. That’s it. Atta boy… See… You’re doing wonderfully…” Fuck, he’d be good with kids.

Barely even an inch of Jackson was inside of him, and he already felt _so_ full. There was a pause when Jackson pushed past that first ring, and Hiccup was gasping, inhaling the smell of Jack with every breath. Jackson slowly kissed the back of his neck and shoulders, murmuring encouragingly. Then gently so gently he eased Hiccup down until he was fully sheathed, the brother’s hips flush against Hiccup’s ass.

“You can do it Hiccup… See? Just relax… So beautiful…”

“…just as sexy from behind…”

The brunette grunted from behind his perfectly clenched teeth. Hiccup could hear the Jackson’s struggle, the restraint, as his fingers flexed against the boy’s hips and stomach. He grew accustomed to the width, and an accidental brush against the magic button inside him made the boy exhale brokenly. Tentatively, Hiccup squeezed his inner muscles around Jackson. The elder mumbled an incoherent curse, before slamming into the boy at an even, careful pace.

The surprise thrust sent Hiccup into Jack’s chest. His knees were starting to hurt. The bed sheets collected around his chafed patellas. Jackson was searching for that special spot, poking and prodding at the wet muscles that engulfed him. Jack, ever the resourceful one, began to grind himself into Hiccup rubbing their penises together into a slow, rhythmic dance in tune to the thrusts behind him.

_Disorientation._

Hiccup didn’t know who, what, where, when, and why anymore. Just the rod slamming into him, the melody now in full crescendo, and the dick touching his. The grip on his hips would undoubtedly leave pretty bruises, but Hiccup didn’t care.

Jackson hammered particularly hard, that sweet spot found at last. They collectively gasped, Hiccup for the hot white pleasure it caused, and Jackson for the forceful, automatic squeeze he received. Hiccup’s knees wobbled, and he slipped, bringing all three of them down: Jack on the bottom, Hiccup wedged in the middle, and Jackson on top gravity now aiding his deep strides. The bed moaned, its frame rising in falling.

It took a moment before Hiccup realized he was screaming— whose name it was, he didn’t care. They were both Jack.

“Fuck! He’s so tight!”

“You’re missing out on this beautiful _Hiccspression_.”

The earth brought Jackson back down with each thrust aimed directly on his prostate (fan fiction had taught him that that’s what it was). The gyrating of dick-on-dick throws him overboard the ship of sanity, until he’s swimming in the deep depths with no lifeboat. Jack fished him out, flopping kisses on the bottom of his lips with occasional bites to sedate the catch. A strange and weird sensation brewed in his loins, ready to erupt. Jack collected both dicks into his larger hand, pumping the leaking organs.

There’s groaning, hissing, and the sweet sound of the twin’s raspy voices resonating in Hiccup’s ears. Jackson’s cock pressed against Hiccup’s prostate again, just as Jack beautifully yanked them hard.

With that, the boy comes; a white-hot fluid shot from the tip of his penis, his mind fleeing his body along with the stream. He didn’t feel Jackson come, coating his insides with his seed. Nor did he feel Jack’s last furious pumps, with the collection of cum and precum slickening his movements. Hiccup only saw a burst of light… and the fluttering of his eyelashes.

_Bliss. Warm, pulsating bliss._

The twins switch their positions. Hiccup hadn’t even realized they had flipped him over to face the ceiling until a minute or two after the act. He blinked blearily. Jack ran his sticky thumb just at the base of Hiccup’s bottom lip, but the boy had no strength to even flick his tongue out for a quick lick. They tugged on his strings to reanimate him, Jack bending down to kiss his lips. In the back of his head, he tasted the hint of salty Jack intermingled with a teaspoon of Hiccup. It was weird, but it was _good_. Jackson crawled forward on his elbows, above them, nuzzling close. He too swooped down for the kiss. Both tongues are inside his mouth again, and Hiccup whimpered at not being able to do much more than keep lips parted in this hypnopompic state.

“Aww… he’s so cute…”

“… Just looking… fuck it’s making me hard again…”

“I wish I had a camera right now…”

“…Imagine all the Instagram likes we’d get…”

“For _that_ face? Heck ya.”

“Fuck we need a picture…”

“That’s a beautiful _Hiccspression_. All of him is beautiful.”

They kissed him again. Innocent kisses that made his stomach flop like Moby Dick on deck. Tiny kisses escalated to more teeth tugging, and before he knew it both twins were kissing _each other_. Open-mouthed, Hiccup could see their perfect teeth clash against each other; tongues ensued in a duel for dominance over their other halves. The sight of both handsome males, with angled faces and bodies carved by Donatello, was enough to raise his erection for a second time. They stopped.

The accursed smirks on both their faces, like mirror images, sent Hiccup’s heart a’fluttering.

“It’s my turn~” Jack crawled on top of the boy, positioning himself in-between his legs, and didn’t even hesitate to drive himself home. He instantly hit the boy’s pleasure point, his prize: a throaty moan, an arching back, and a pulsing erection. Jackson scoffed and worked on patching his self-esteem by sucking on Hiccup’s neglected nipple.

Oh, sweet fuck, he was pinching the other too. The combination of painful nips and gentle sucks quickly had Hiccup screaming again.

“Fuck, he’s so good…”

“Look, he’s thrusting against you…”

“He’s quite the fast learner, aren’t you Hic?”

“Quite the pretty flower too.”

These twins were botanists. They pulled at his wet petals until they bloomed right before their eyes, the clear puckered pistil coming into perfect view.  Hiccup writhed underneath the touches and thrusts. He could _nngghhh_ and _nyaaahhhh_ and _more! Oh gods, please!_ all he wanted at the moment; the twins were lapping it up like milk. Jack’s pace was erratic, completely opposite from his even-paced twin. Hiccup knew not when Jack would thrust in him hard, soft, slow, or fast. He just moved on his own rhythm.

The burning knowing, the rapid change of pace— he was close to the edge. So so _close_.

The feeling burst forth. Wailing, Hiccup’s green eyes snapped shut as he came onto his stomach. Jackson egged his twin on, calling Hiccup the most beautiful little hiccup all the while.

When Jack finally came (oh gods, Hiccup felt so full, he could already feel the collective cum leaking out of him), Jackson had recovered, eager for his second turn.

 

When Hiccup was finally allowed to sleep, they huddled close together underneath the blankets. Like a candle, he was out with the slightest of blows. The twins stayed awake for only a few minutes longer; Jack in front of Hiccup, stroking his hair, and Jackson behind him, arms wrapped protectively around the boy’s waist.

Hiccup, sandwiched between the twins, was where he was supposed to be.

As Moon bid them adieu behind the curtains, the Sandman sent his dreamsand, lulling the boys into their own respective dreamlands— each a mirror image of the other.

There would be many more sleepovers to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr link is here http://hope-for-snow.tumblr.com/post/41074285627/sleepover-jack-frost-hiccup-human-jack


End file.
